A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of guns and more specifically to auxiliary attachments for the end of a gun barrel such as a sound suppressor.
B. Description of the Related Art
Previously, guns utilized sound suppressors that were directly affixed to the flash suppressor located on the end of a gun barrel. Removal of the sound suppressor also required removal of the flash suppressor leaving the threads exposed to damage during use. Additionally, a sound suppressor was dedicated to one and only one caliber because of the internal clearances. This requires a separate sound suppressor for each caliber. Precision alignment and clearances of the internal dimensions of the attachment are necessary for safe and proper use.
The present invention eliminates the need for a dedicated sound suppressor for each separate caliber of gun. The invention also provides for quick and easy connection of the attachment without the use tools. Further the invention can be utilized with a plurality of attachments. The present invention contemplates a new and improved adapter for attaching sound suppressors or other auxiliary attachments to a plurality of weapons having different calibers through the use of interchangeable adapter pilots which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
It is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved sound suppressor attaching device for guns which includes a removably mounted adapter that can be replaced allowing a single attachment device to be used on multiple weapons each having a different caliber. Additional auxiliary attachments can also be installed on the present invention for use in conjunction with a gun, which would include but are not limited to grenade launchers. Typical gun models utilizing such attachments would include the M-16A1, Colt AR-15, XM-231 and other similar weapons.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sound suppressor attaching device that is simple and reliable in attaining positive locking engagement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that permits quick connection of a sound suppressor to a gun installed by hand and without the use of tools.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a means of securing an adapter into a collet by providing a barrier, which prevents the adapter from moving within the collet during firing of the weapon.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an improved device for attaching a sound suppressor or other related auxiliary attachments to the end of a gun barrel that can be utilized on more than one caliber of gun. The adapter comprises a generally tubular collet including first connecting means at a first end for attaching the associated auxiliary attachment, a plurality of elongated segments at a second end of the collet with each segment separated by a slit from each other, at least one row of lug members formed on an inward side of each segment being adapted for seating in the circumferential groove of the associated flash suppressor, a cam surface formed on an outer surface of each of the segments, second connecting means positioned intermediate the first connecting means and the second end, and positioning means located within the inner periphery of the collet; a cam nut generally tubular in shape for inserting around said collet segments having connecting means at one end for connecting to the second connecting means of the collet and having a cam surface at the other end formed on an inward side of the cam nut for engaging the segments of the collet; and, an adapter pilot being selectively positioned in said collet, the adapter pilot having a hollow, open ended body defining an inner surface being circular in cross section, the body having an exterior cylindrical base formed at the first end, and an axial extension formed the second end, wherein the circumference of the base is dimensioned to engage the inner periphery of the collet and the axial extension is dimensioned relative to a caliber of the associated weapon, the first end of the body being adapted for abutting the positioning means of the collet, and wherein the circular cross section of the first end is greater than the circular cross section of the second end.
According to another aspect of the invention, the body of the adapter pilot is a modified cone.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for attaching auxiliary attachments to a plurality of associated weapons each having a different caliber. The system comprises a generally tubular collet including first connecting means at a first end for attaching the associated auxiliary attachment, a plurality of elongated segments at a second end of the collet with each segment separated by a slit from each other, at least one row of lug members formed on an inward side of each segment being adapted for seating in the circumferential groove of the associated flash suppressor, a cam surface formed on an outer surface of each of the segments, second connecting means positioned intermediate the first connecting means and the second end, and positioning means located within the inner periphery of the collet; a cam nut generally tubular in shape for inserting around said collet segments having connecting means at one end for connecting to the second connecting means of the collet and having a cam surface at the other end formed on an inward side of the cam nut for engaging the segments of the collet; and, a plurality of adapter pilots, wherein one of the plurality of adapter pilots is selectively positioned in said collet, the adapter pilot having a hollow, open ended body defining an inner surface being circular in cross section, the body having an exterior cylindrical base formed at the first end, and an axial extension formed the second end, wherein the circumference of the base is dimensioned to engage the inner periphery of the collet and the axial extension is dimensioned relative to a caliber of the associated weapon, the first end of the body being adapted for abutting the positioning means of the collet, and wherein the circular cross section of the first end is greater than the circular cross section of the second end.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for attaching an auxiliary attachment to an associated weapon. The method comprises the steps of providing an adapter having a generally tubular collet including first connecting means at a first end for attachment to auxiliary attachment, a plurality of elongated segments at a second end of the collet with each segment separated by a slit from each other, at least one row of lug members formed on an inward side of each segment being adapted for seating in the circumferential groove of the associated flash suppressor, a cam surface formed on an outer surface of each of the segments, second connecting means positioned intermediate the first connecting means and the second end, and positioning means located within the inner periphery of the collet; a cam nut generally tubular in shape for inserting around said collet segments having connecting means at one end for connecting to the second connecting means of the collet and having a cam surface at the other end formed on an inward side of the cam nut for engaging the segments of the collet; and, an adapter pilot being selectively positioned in said collet, the adapter pilot having a hollow, open ended body defining an inner surface being circular in cross section, the body having an exterior cylindrical base formed at the first end, and an axial extension formed the second end, wherein the circumference of the base is dimensioned to engage the inner periphery of the collet and the axial extension is dimensioned relative to a caliber of the associated weapon, the first end of the body being adapted for abutting the positioning means of the collet, and wherein the circular cross section of the first end is greater than the circular cross section of the second end; attaching the auxiliary attachment to the first connecting means of the adapter; selectively positioning the adapter pilot into the collet through the first end of the cam nut so that the first end of the adapter pilot abuts the positioning means of the collet; positioning the cam nut over the flash suppressor; positioning the collet around the flash suppressor so that the lug members are aligned with the circumferential groove of the flash suppressor; and, engaging the connecting means of the cam nut with the second connecting means of the collet to engage the lug members into locking engagement with the circumferential groove.
According to another aspect of the invention, the collet segments are heat treated so as to possess spring-like characteristics.
According to another aspect of the invention, the device can be quickly attached to the gun by hand along with a sound suppressor that is installed directly to the present invention.
One advantage of the present invention is that one adapter system is useful to provide auxiliary attachments for weapons having different calibers.
Another advantage of the present invention is that auxiliary attachments can be placed onto a weapon without the need for specialized tools.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference being made to the accompanying drawings.